Mi Idiota
by Marroquin
Summary: El destino no está escrito, en ningún caso, pero en sus ojos lo está. Me llenan, me seducen, y logran que todo lo que está ocurriendo en mi vida, y en la suya, se vuelva nada. Logró esa conexión inmediata, aunque mil torbellinos se atraviesen entre nosotros, y la amo. Solo dejo que nuestros miradas digan eso, que ninguno se atrevio. - Quien es? - me pregunta - Mi idiota...
1. Chapter 1

El sol logra que la hora del cambio llegue. Nunca dije que no al mismo, incluso me gustaba ir de un lugar a otro, y comenzar de nuevo. Esta vez, los nervios invadieron mi cuerpo, pero sin comprender el porque. Había vivido tanto, que necesitaba estar tranquila, y dejar que los días marcarán su paso.

Me siento extraña en aquel lugar. Observo mi alrededor, y logro mirar a cada persona a mi lado. Extraños, pero acostumbrada a ellos. Todos parecen felices y cansados de los tres meses que ya habían transcurrido de curso.

Ahora, son ellos quienes me observan, y logro escuchar algunos susurros. Nueva York, es mucho más inquietante de lo que imaginé.

El timbre suena, y recuerdo el día ante, y la localización de mi clase.

Caminó por el largo pasillo, y cada puerta tiene un mundo diferente, unos protagonistas diferentes, y una locura diferente. Sonrío al ver una pareja a mi lado. Si, soy una cursi sin remedio, amo el amor, por estupido que suena, y sobre todo el _verdadero amor._ De pequeña miraba muchas películas y series; creo que afectó cada pedazo de mi.

Remuevo mi cabeza, por las diferentes historias que comienzo a crear. Sí, también Kate Beckett es una fantasiosa y alocada chica de 17, pero que puedo hacer?

Leo como el cartel delante de una puerta con un gran cristal, contiene _1bachilleratoA._ Suspiro. Ahora sí que llegó la hora.

Todos parecen majos pero odiosos, al mismo tiempo, y recuerdo la clase de recursos literarios de mi profesora de 4; me hubiera dicho: _es un oximoron._

Localizó una mesa apartada en el fondo, y dejo todo aquello que parece pesarme demasiado, aunque solo lleve un cuaderno.

Me presento con los nervios a flote y el parpadeo de mis ojos, ah! Y el constante movimiento de mis dedos contra mi vaquero.

Dos chicas se giran.

\- Hola. - aunque yo solo puedo sonreír, tampoco soy muy sociable.

\- Me llamo Lanie. - saluda.

\- Y yo Jennifer, pero mis amigos me llaman Jenny.

\- Mucho justo. - vuelvo a sonreír. - soy Kate.

\- encantada.

Escucho, o por lo menos eso demuestro, como me cuentan cada detalle de lo ocurrido en aquel corto tiempo en el instituto. En realidad, tienen buen sentido del humor, y son majas. Pero a pesar de todo, no puedo memorizarme sus nombres, y solo las distingo por su color de piel. Lanie, es India, de tez más oscura, y pequeña, mientras que Jennifer en cómo yo, pero su pelo es más rizado.

Vuelvo a encerrarme en mis pensamientos, en mis recuerdos y lamentaciones. Añoro a mis amigas, y a Josh, sobre todo. Aquel chico de pelo claro, que me enseñó el verdadero amor, y sobre todo, que podíamos ser amigo. Ahora eso éramos. Llevábamos cuatro años juntos, cuando mis padres decidieron volver a cambiar de cuidad, y yo tuve que siete meses después tomar la dura decisión de cortar con el. En realidad, ambos lo decidimos, y ahora somos los mejores amigos, pero aún con emociones.

Tomó mi bolígrafo y comienzo a pintar en el folio de cuadros frente a mi. No entiendo que era, pero me relajaba.

Volvía a estar sola. Las chicas se habían marchado a su sitio, mientras otra señora de pelo corto aparecía a nuestro alrededor.

Historia, maldigo por adentro, porque lo odio con todo mi corazón; lo peor del mundo.

\- Profe, que temas habéis dado? - pregunto cómo una tonta, mientras todos me observaban.

\- Quien eres tu? - odio que me hagan pasar penas, y menos en mi primer día.

\- La nueva.

\- Ah vale. Pues hemos dado hasta el 4, puedes pedirle los apuntes a cualquiera. - _que borde,_ pienso.

\- Menos a mi... - me dice un chico a su lado.

Quien es ese? No recuerdo haberlo visto en clase antes, aunque en realidad no recuerdo ver a nadie, así soy yo. Observo sus ojos, me encantan sus ojos, creo que son verdes, pero odio su manera de ser, y sobre todo la pinta de chulito que lleva. Sonrío por educación y me retiro.

Vuelvo a girarme solo por verlo, y sin saber porque me pongo nerviosa y logra que no pueda sostener la mirada.

 _Puto chulito de mierda._

Suspiro y continuó con mi vida.


	2. Chapter 2

La soledad siempre fue mi mejor compañía, y la más fiel. Estar tranquila, solo sintiendo el calor que tu cuerpo desprende, y mirando a la nada, da una paz incomparable. Amo el paisaje detrás del instituto, y creo encontrar mi próximo lugar secreto; las montañas de fondo y los edificios.

Suspiro al sentirme así, pero es normal. Escuchó unos pasos a mi alrededor, y corro hacia clase, al creer que de un profesora se trata. Hago como si tomara el turno libre para estudiar las materias atrasadas.

De repente, todo vuelve a la tranquilidad de antes y respiro más suave.

Siendo como mi cuerpo comienza a ser observado por alguien, como su aliento se encuentra en mi lóbulo, y salto por eso.

\- Hola, nueva. - el mismo chico. Solo puedo pensar en lo mucho que lo odio en aquel instante. Bueno, seamos sinceros, no lo odio para nada, pero me jode saber que me vacilan en mi cara.

\- Tengo nombre, por si no lo sabes. - Me levanto y lo miro.

\- Ui, perdona, Kate, no? - hace como una reverencia.

\- Por qué eres tan borde? - murmullo.

\- Haz dicho algo? - frunce el ceño, aunque estoy casi segura que me ha escuchado.

\- No, para nada. - sonrío, fingiendo las ganas que tengo de meterle una ostia.

\- Pues, mi nombre es Richard Castle. - me entiende la mano. - pero mis amigas me dicen Rick.

\- Pues, mucho gusto Richard. - que no se imagine que le diré _Rick._ Y sin poder evitarlo me vienen a la cabeza varías imágenes de las chicas más guapas del instituto diciéndoselo.

\- Igualmente. - me colocó un mechón de pelo que tenía cerca de la cara. Y sin saber porque, el primer contacto con su piel, cerca, logró que cada parte de mi cuerpo se estremeciera, y lo volví a odiar.

\- Gracias. - logre recuperar mi ser, y se retiró con tan tonta excusa, que ni el mismo se la creyó.

Respiré tranquila al no poder observar sus hermosos ojos; no puedo creer que halla pensado eso, no son hermosos, solo ojos. En conclusión, estoy feliz por no observarlo, aunque sea por poco tiempo, ya que las chicas tiempo después me encontraron, y bajamos juntas al recreo.

Todo era un lío, las personas hablaban en un nivel particular de voz, y lo único que logro preguntarme es: No se oirán?

Caminamos hasta un esquina de la cafetería, donde observamos cómo los chicos juegan al fútbol, mientras que otras personas solo disfrutan de sus besos, y vuelvo a recordar a Josh. Lo echo mucho de menos.

Una chica, entra en el grupo y comienza a hablar con las demás, pero yo estoy muy entretenida en como coquetea ese tal Rick, pero como le he dicho?, con una rubia, que por cierto, ya me cae mal. Si, también tengo la mala costumbre de que todos me caigan mal antes de conocerlos.

\- Kate, en que mundo estas? - Me dice Lanie, aunque en aquel momento no recordaba aún su nombre.

\- Solo pensaba. - sonrío.

\- vale, te presento a Seni, es del grupo, y mi her. - veo como la abraza y a mí me recuerda a mi mejor amiga.

\- Mucho gusto. - me dice.

\- Igual.

\- De donde vienes?

\- Pufff, es que tengo recorrido... - río fuertemente. - soy neoyorquina, pero mis padres estuvieron trabajando por varios países.

\- Ah vale. - me mira extraño, pero sé que confiaré en esa chica, y seremos buenas amigas.

\- Y que tal tu primer día? - dice Jenny, observando a un chico alto, de tes clara y flaco.

\- Bastante bien, todos son muy majos.

\- Si que lo son.. - responde Lanie.

\- Vas a ciencias, me imagino? - le preguntó a Seni.

\- si.

\- Vale, por eso no te he visto antes en clase.

\- Ya. - y se retira a comprar algo.

Yo vuelvo a envolverme en mi mundo, y en lo idiota que es Richard, el cual ya había cambiado de chica, y hablaba amenamente con otra, más alta y de pelo rizado.

\- Ten cuidado. - escucho que me dice Lanie en el oído.

\- Perdona?

\- Rick, digo, no te fíes de el. Es buen tío, pero un alocado y mejor ve con cuidado con el.

\- No para nada, no me gusta - _solo sus ojos,_ mi mente me engaña - es que creo que es un chulito e idiota de mierda.

\- Ui, por qué lo dices? - destaca Seni. - A me cae súper bien, es súper majo.

\- Súper majo? - río de solo imaginarlo. - como no... - cuando me disponía a seguir, observó como Ryan, o así creo que se llamaba, la agarra por detrás y se besa muy seductoramente la mejilla.

\- Hola Kate. - vale, pues se acuerda de mi nombre.

\- Hola. - vuelvo a sonreír, y creo que eso se volverá mi salida de los lugares incómodos.

\- Ya veo que das clases con nosotros.

\- en serio? Pensé que eras ciego. -fingí reírme.

\- Pero que borde... - dijo, y me miró de arriba a bajo.

\- Lo siento. - me disculpé desde el corazon, no quería comenzar a ser la borde de clase.

\- No te preocupes, todos tenemos días malos. - se acercó y me abrazó, casi igual que como lo había hecho con Seni, minutos antes.

El timbre vuelve a tocar, y yo me siento feliz de saber que podré regresar a casa, a mí espacio.

Observo a mi padre en el coche, a la vez que el muy conocido y pequeño, aunque de 1.80 hermano mío aparece asustándome por detrás.

\- que tal? ya tienes amigas?

\- lo mato con la mirada - Como si no me conocieras. -digo, sarcásticamente, y seguimos andando hasta el coche.

Dejo mis cosas en la sala, y me dispongo a comer.

\- Que tal el día? - la maldita pregunta otra vez, pero era mi madre, y no podía reaccionar mal.

\- bastante bien.

\- Y nada más? - pregunta, esperando por mas detalles.

\- Y nada más... - le afirmó.

\- No te das cuenta que tu hija es tan amargada como tú. - dice mi padre, que es un odioso y siempre está rodeado de juegos y chistes.

\- Y no te das cuenta que tu hijo salió a ti. - responde Johanna, mi madre.

\- si claro, todo lo malo es mi culpa. - protesta mi padre.

\- Ya, no tengo culpa que no tengas celebro. - sonrío, y como unos frutos secos de la mesa.

\- Tu te callas consentida.

\- Mami... - soy yo ahora la que protesta, pero sin resultado alguno.

Mi móvil comienza a vibrar y recuerdo que me habían pedido mi número, para un supuesto grupo de clase. Observo los mensajes, y en realidad todo son boberías, del instituto.

Cuando volvía a ponerlo en bolsillo del vaquero, lo escucho otra vez, pero con el sonido de los privados, e imagino que será Sophia, mi mejor amiga, aunque no.

Leo:

 ** _Hola nueva, este es mi número, por si necesitas algo._**

A pesar de no saber nada, con certeza pude imaginar perfectamente quién era. Le deje en visto por unos minutos, bien largos y después decidí contestar.

 ** _Gracias, pero creo que dejaste muy claro, que no te pidiera ayuda. Ah! Y recuerda que tengo nombre._**?

Volví a concéntrame en las discusiones familiares normales diarias y a regresar al mundo real.

 ** _\- Lo siento, no fue mi intención decirlo de esa manera, a veces soy un poco borde. Solo era broma._** \- vuelvo a dejarlo un tiempo como mensaje no leído; el mismo que él había hecho con el mío.

 ** _\- Solo a veces? -_** y le mande un audio a Josh, que me había preguntado sobre mi día.

 ** _\- Creo que más que eso._**

 ** _\- mucho más, diría._**

 ** _\- Pero tú como que eres muy borde._**

 ** _\- es lo que hay, no estoy aquí para caerle bien a nadie, solo estudiar._**

 ** _\- Ui lo siento._**

 ** _\- no te preocupes, son cosas que pasan._**? ﾟﾘﾂ

 ** _\- Vale._**?

Y lo deje ahí, no tenía deseos, después de observar una foto de mi bebe, Josh, con su nueva _amiga._

* * *

 ** _Hola! ¿Qué tal os esta pareciendo la historia? Gracias por su aceptación. os quiero!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Las mañanas donde la nieve blanca cubre con su manto todo, y los árboles pierden su color habitual, son las mejores. Siento como el calor se apodera de mis labios, mientras bebo de mi despertador; mi café. Me quedo mirándolo por unos minutos, esperando encontrar algo en el.

La semana había estado bastante agitada, y aún no me adaptaba al horario, las mañanas sin la presencia de Sophia molestándome y sus besos. Además, todos parecían volver a rehacer su vida, todos diciendo que me echaban de menos, pero disfrutando.

Recuerdo que había quedado con las chicas, después del instituto para dar un paseo en las afueras, y observar cómo el sol descendía detrás del hermoso océano Atlántico.

Dejo la tasa en su sitio y me dispongo a estudiar un poco, ya que las recuperaciones anuncian su llegada a finales de mes.

\- oye, - mi hermano me detiene - No tienes clase hoy?

\- No, bueno si, pero más tarde.

\- Vale... - aunque fue más ironía que aceptación.

\- Eso mismo digo yo...

\- Mi clase tiene excursión. - Se excusó.

\- Igual que la mía, tonto. - le deshice el peinado, porque sabía cuando le molestaba.

\- Odiosa.

\- Gracias. - grité, a la vez que cerraba la puerta de mi habitación.

Moví la cabeza otro segundo más, porque adoraba las peleas con el, siempre eran así y lo serían.

Cuando me disponía a sacar los libros de filosofía para estudiar, el skype de mi portátil comenzó a sonar. Corrí hasta el, ya que conocía quién era.

\- hola. - sonríe, la primera vez desde hace mucho que lo hacía por me nacía, porque mi corazón latía más de lo normal.

\- Hola tonta. - amaba que me llamara así.

\- Hola cuñi. - sin darme cuenta mi hermano ya se había apropiado de mi portátil. - Que tal?

\- bien. - respondió Josh, pero lo noté extraño.

\- Mañana quedamos para jugar, a la cinco con Stephen y Christopher.

\- Vale. - me miró - Me dejas hablar con tu hermana ahora?

\- Si claro. Que no se te olvide. - realizó su seña de siempre, y cerró la puerta de un suave golpe.

Todo quedó en silencio, uno que logró que todo mi cuerpo temblara. Sabía que lo que me diría no sería nada bueno, lo conozco demasiado y solo su cara lo delataba.

\- Que pasa? - rompí la tranquilidad, mire sus ojos, a travez de la cámara.

\- Por qué comenzaste a seguir a Alex?

\- Perdona? - en ese momento no comprendía porque me lo preguntaba.

\- Le comenzaste a seguir para ver las fotos.

\- Para nada. - removió la cabeza unos minutos. - solo que estaba viendo el perfil de la tata - así le decía a Sophia - y fue sin querer - JODER QUE EXCUSA MÁS TONTA! Creo que el estar con el idiota de Rick me volvía mucho más tonta, pero que hago pensando en el. - además, si te das cuenta la he cancelado.

\- Kate... - arruga su frente y me vuelve a mirar diferente, odio que lo haga.

\- Dime.

\- Se que esto es difícil, para los dos - se tomó unos segundos - pero necesito seguir adelante, quiero intentarlo con Alex, es buena chica...

\- no le dejé terminar - Lo sé, y perdona, pero no fue mi intención.

\- Vale... - me sonrió, y recordé que siempre su sonrisa fue mi debilidad, siempre lo será.

Después, me excusé con que tenía que hacer unos trabajos pendientes para el día siguiente, y cerré el portátil.

Ahora mismo no sabía que sentir, lo comprendía, pero a la vez me dolía saberlo lejos, feliz con alguien que no fuera yo.

Me limpie unas pocas lágrimas que se habían escapado, y me retoque el maquillaje.

* * *

El suave aire me acarició las mejillas, y sentí como la helada hierba me cubría, junto con la nieve. Cerré los ojos unos segundos y respire el olor a nada, pero natural.

Escuché como _Locked Away_ acariciaba mis sentidos, y agradecí la suave melodía.

\- Que te sucede? - me pregunta Lanie.

\- Nada. - trato de sonreír, pero comprendo que no estaba logrando nada, a pesar de solo llevar una semana juntas, me entendía y comprendía mis cambios de humores.

\- Vale, pero sabes que puedes confiar en mí, no? - colocó su mano junto a la mía, arriba de mi rodilla.

\- Si... - asentí y me arreglé el pelo; no porque lo tuviera despeinado, solo porque adoraba tenerlo como cambio de _tema._

Seni y Jenny, a los cinco minutos llegaron al parque, y estuvimos caminando por las desiertas calles, que sin lugar a dudas nunca creí observar así.

En la 49th mientras aún descendíamos, observe al idiota, e indirectamente busque sus ojos. Los odios; _no lo hago, para nada._ Pensé que se acercaría, pero cambió de rumbo. Al final, me di cuenta que era porque estaba con la misma morena de tiempo atrás.

 _El día no puede ser peor_ , pero por lo menos tenía a mis chicas para mí.

\- Queréis tomar algo antes? - pregunta Seni.

\- No - responde Lanie y Jenny.

\- Un capuchino...

\- me interrumpió - con doble de vainilla.

\- Exacto. - sonreí. como puede ser que en tan poco me conozca tan bien?

La observamos marcharse detrás del Starbucks, aunque pude notar como saludaba a alguien; Ryan. Luego comprendí el porque de todo. Sonreí, porque comencé a imaginarme alocadas historias sobre ellos; ya que yo no podía ser feliz.

* * *

A pesar de todo, el día no estuvo tan mal, y logre olvidar a Josh y el tonto de Richard. No entiendo porque es tan idiota. He conocido a personas así, pero el rompe todas las reglas, y su ego cada vez es más grande; odio que las chicas puedan susurrarle todas esas tonterías en el oído.

Puse la playlist en mi televisor, y deje la ventana abierta. Tenía frío, pero no necesitaba más que nada.

Me envolví en el mundo del baile. Dance un tiempo largo y me relajé, muchísimo.

De repente un mensaje llegó:

 ** _No sabía que bailabas tan bien. Mmm me gusta. Espero que puedas subir a tu azotea. Te espero._**

Lo que más me desconcertó fue que era número privado; y si, comencé a imaginar que los aliens me habían encontrado. Me puse nerviosa porque a pesar de que me gustan las sorpresas y los misterios, también necesitaba tener todo en control.

Pensé en que hacer, tanto que sin darme cuenta lo que quedaba para llegar a tener contacto que aquel misterioso _mensajero,_ era una puerta.

Lo vi, y maldije. Que coño hacia aquí? Como sabía dónde vivía? Y sobre todo, que hace mandándome mensajes, si estaba muy feliz con su odiosa _chica?_

\- Qu...que ha...haces? - _Maldita Kate, muy bien; tu timidez tuvo que salir ahora. Increíble. Por lo menos no son los aliens._

\- Na...nada. - me imito. Es un idiota, uno que cada vez odio más.

\- Por dios, no puedes ser más tonto. - me iba a girar para retirarme, pero se me había olvidado que practicaba boxeo y me detuve. _Bien, está justo detrás tuyo, oliéndote el pelo; increíble._ \- Me suelas?

\- Te vas? - y volvió a inhalar.

 _Lo odio, porque me pone tan nerviosa. Mierda!_

\- Me sueltas? - repetí.

\- Vale. No quiero hacerte daño.

\- me giro. - mira qué bien, haz pensado. - aplaudí.

 _Lo sé, soy una borde._

\- Por qué no me saludaste hoy?

\- me reí fuerte, pero seguía sin mirar sus ojos. _Puto idiota, porque tiene unos ojos tan lindos y tan... Hello, planeta llamando a Kate. -_ no sabía que tenía que saludarte. Perdona su majestad, por olvidarme que el príncipe estaba ahí, y saludarlo. La próxima vez no se repetirá. - dije sarcásticamente. Entonces el se mordió el labio inferior,y me miró a los ojos para después mirar mis labios, repitiéndolo varías besos.

 _Puto Richard, puto idiota que se cree que puede hacer lo que quiere con sus labios y sus ojos; sí que puede..._

\- Tu sí que eres una tonta.

\- Gracias. No eres el primero que me lo dice. - expresé sin importancia. - Además, se te veía muy ocupado con tu chica.

\- En realidad sí. - _por eso lo maldito odio._

 _-_ me alegro, se ve que estas falta de cariño.

\- Ya. - y su cara cambio. Me dio ternura, sin ojos brillaron pero de las cúpulas que se habían quedado ahí, y quise abrazarlo. _No para nada, quise darte una ostia._

 _-_ eso era todo?

\- Si.

\- Pues adiós, que estaba ocupada. - me retire, no sin antes volver a mirarlo, volver a caer en sus ojos.

* * *

Después de dar varias vueltas en la cama, aún siendo las 8:00pm, no podía dejar de recordar la conversación con Josh.

Debía dejar eso atrás, debía seguir adelante como él estaba haciendo, fue bonito mientras duró, pero solo eso.

Aunque mi cabeza también tenía empotrado los ojos tristes del idiota. No es que lo conociera hace tanto, pero siempre había mostrado ser el chico rudo, fuerte, que todas las niñas desean y que no le duele nada, y verlo así; me dolió.

Con la _excusa_ de los deberes de economía, le escribí.

\- **_tonto, que deberes había de economía?_**

\- **_tan pronto me echas de menos? -_** imaginé hasta la risa estupida que puso al escribirlo.

\- **_para nada, solo que mis chicas no dan ciencias sociales, pero no te preocupes que seguiré tus palabras "menos a mi". Serás el último a quien le pregunte._**

Entonces, fue cuando me di cuenta que no, que seguia siendo el mismo idiota de siempre, que solo habían sido ideas mias y que es un egocentrico; y siempre lo sería.


	4. Chapter 4

_Puto hermano de mierda..._

Me comencé a estresar de solo ver las manecillas del reloj girar, una y otra vez. Lo maldije otra vez. Siempre tarde; y yo por su culpa. En realidad no entiendo porque tiene que pasar tanto tiempo arreglándose el pelo, ni yo!

Mis pies comenzaron a realizar un movimiento constate, logrando golpecitos repetitivos en el asiento delantero. Moví la cabeza cuando mis ojos se dirigieron al reloj digital del coche. Toqué el claxon, una vez más.

Lo vi aparecer detrás del cristal de la terraza, y moví los brazos para que se apurara, pero nada, parecía no importarle, o mejor, parecía disfrutar mi estado de ánimo. El día será una mierda, lo presiento.

Gracias a todo lo humano imaginable, pudimos salir del garaje y dirigirnos al instituto.

Las calles se hacían más largas que de costumbre, y el coche no parecía avanzar.

Por qué no cambian las señales?, 60km/h debería ser el máximo en cuidad, y yo podría haber llegado a tiempo, pero no, el destino siempre en contra, bien Kate. Te ama, y lo sabes. Reí ante mis idioteces, antes mis absurdos pensamientos, mientras divisaba a Alex, riéndose de mi cara. _Lo odio, por qué no fui hija única?_

* * *

 _Bien, filosofía a primera hora, maravilloso._ Siempre llego tarde a esa clase, siempre, maldita sea. Camino lo más que puedo por el pasillo, hasta que abro la puerta de clases.

\- Señorita Beckett, se pide permiso para entrar? - _bien, segunda vez que me hacen pasar pena en clases, pronto hago record._

 _-_ Lo hice, pero nadie respondió.

\- Pues debería haber esperado. Ahora salga de nuevo, y vuelva a tocar. - por dios, dame paciencia. Y...por qué el idiota, engreído, imbecil me mira, le da risa? Se salva que estamos en clase, porque si no le metía una ostia. Por qué mi mira así? Odio sus malditos ojos, y su sonrisa, falsa.

Me salgo, y vuelvo a llamar, hasta que a Georgina, la profesora, le da la gana de responder. _Sabía que no sería un buen día._

Me siento con las chicas, mientras que me apoyan con lo de decirle _puta odiosa_ a la profesora. Escucho a Ryan reírse, _bien otro más al club,_ pero se salva porque me cae bien, además de su _amistad_ con Seni.

\- Que tal? - me pregunta Lanie.

\- Bien. - sonrío.

\- Pues no lo parece, tienes una cara. - se ríe de mí, de mi!

\- Mejor no preguntes, porque me enfado, y recuerdo todo... - _mi hermano, la Profe, y los hermosos ojos del idiota...no, Nada de eso._

 _-_ Vale, pues saca el cuaderno que está preguntando los deberes. - _bien, otra cosa que olvidé._

Gracias a dios, que al final lo paso por alto y mi negativo no fue invocado, porque sino lo que me esperaba en casa era peor, mi madre me había preguntado el día anterior si tenía deberes, y yo le había dicho que no, solo por seguir viendo mi serie favorita.

* * *

El timbre sonó, y con el, la hora de cambiar de sitio. Tenía economía, en primera fila, y sin mis chicas. _Todo de maravilla,_ aunque no sabía que podía ser peor hasta que Rick; no, Richard se sentó detrás mío. _Puta vida de mierda._

 _-_ hola. - saludó.

\- Hola. - le dije, toda borde. _Bien Kate, eres súper cariñosa._

 _-_ Ui, como que nunca cambiarás.

\- Tengo al mejor profesor. - me giré y le sonríe. Parecía ofendido, pero no me importó, y volví a atender la clase.

Amo las economías pero Laura, la Profe logra que las odie a veces. Me dedico a dibujar en el cuaderno, y a realizar un ejercicio de mates, pero siento como mi silla comienza a moverse hacia la mesa, y yo ya no quepo entre el espacio restante. _Idiota..._

Respiro profundamente, porque sé que lo hace para molestarme, y no le daré el placer.

Vuelvo a envolverme en mis pensamientos, y en las gráficas que Ryan realiza en la pizarra, pero vuelve... _Lo odio tanto._

Me tira hacia detrás, para volver hacer el mismo movimiento. Me río por dentro, porque es tan mono cuando lo hace, _no relájate, no pienses, no en eso._ Me giro para mirarlo, pero sus ojos me aceptan, _no puedo caer, no en sus malditos ojos._

\- Richard. - la profe interrumpe, algo que le estaré agradecía de por vida, porque sino mi mirada seguiría perdía en sus ojos. - Como cambiará la demanda agregada, si el interés aumentara?

\- Aumentaría, igual. - respondió todo orgulloso.

\- Me giré, otra vez. - No, disminuiría, tonto. - me río.

\- Quien te pregunto? - _cuando lo odio, cuanto quiero meterle una ostia en ese mismo momento._ Respiro porque sino no sabría qué ocurriría después.

Me molestó que dijera eso, me molestó la pinta de chulito de mierda que siempre lleva, y sobre todo que sus ojos me hagan tan vulnerable.

Me centré en la explicación del tema, y deje que mi mente lo olvidara por unos minutos, pero muy corto, porque volvió a mover mi silla, unas cuantas veces más, a lo que yo no reaccione. Es un bipolar, un idiota. Suspiré profundamente, para esconder mi sonrisa, porque si él es tonto, más lo soy yo, al volver a caer como tal, ante todo él.

* * *

\- Que te pasa? - pregunta Seni, mientras estamos todos en el recreo.

\- Nada, que odio a los idiotas que van disfrazados de personas. - la miro.

Todos ríen.

\- Eso es amor... - dice Maddie, la mejor amiga de Ryan.

\- Perdona...permíteme reírme, para nada. En este momento odio a todos los idiotas del mundo.

\- A mí también? - Ryan pregunta.

\- Me río - No, a ti no, solo a uno ahora mismo, y gracias a dios que no eres tú, porque estuvieras muerto.

\- Instintos asesinos, me gusta. - responde riendo, y yo le doy una ostia, pero primero miro a Seni para que me de autorización.

\- bueno, y que tal vas con Rick? - dice Jenny.

 _Perdona, era ella quien estaba con Rick? La odio._

\- No ese Rick, - Maddie responde. Pero en realidad no se ni como sabe de qué Rick me refiero _._

 _Ya me vuelve a caer bien._

 _-_ Súper bien, ya ocho meses juntos.

Todos comenzamos a realizar los típicos sonidos de personas enamoradas y felices. Son unos tontos, pero son mis amigos.

Y todo vuelve ser como me imaginada, Richard Castle, entra con Gina, así se llamaba la morena, de días atrás. La abrazaba por detrás, y pone sus barbilla en sus hombros, diciéndole algo al oído.

 _Por qué coño me molesta que le haga eso? A ver, que no me importa con quién ande o que hace, vale? Es un idiota más, y nada más._


	5. Chapter 5

Hoy no quería fingir más.

Me levanté, con la cabeza dando vueltas, y mis ojos suplicando a gritos que los volviera a cerrar, que volviera a regresar a la felicidad e irrealidad de mi sueño. Quise continuar, con todas mis fuerzas, pero después los mismos pasos me llevaron a mi perdición, a todo aquello que ocurría después. Un siglo que se repite una y otra vez, uno en el cual estoy cansada de fingir, el cual me lleva a todo aquello que no quiero, que no deseo.

Me miró al espejo y veo a lo que tanto miedo tengo, la fuerza negativa de mí misma reflejada en las pocas lágrimas que se escapan; como siempre. No soy capaz de avanzar, no soy capaz de llegar al punto que quiero.

Me seco la debilidad de mi rostro, _soy una cobarde de mierda,_ pero no logró que eso calme mis heridas, que calme mi corazón.

Suspiro, y solo lo hago. Solo dejo que mi dedo llegue a mi garganta y me despojé de mis remordimientos, imaginando que eso borrara mis problemas, mi vida.

Escucho a alguien que se dispone a entrar, y solo actuó normal; como siempre. _Eres experta._ Saludo a mi padre, con un beso en la mejilla, mientras él solo me observa unos largos minutos. _No quiero que lo descubra, no quiero que sienta lo malo en mi_.

Al final, logró salir de la tensión que él había creado, y no escucho los gritos de mi madre, cuando decido ir al instituto caminando. Necesito el aire, la naturaleza, que mi vida sea la que mande, creer que puedo con todo, imaginar que todo será igual.

 _Puta vida de mierda, puto todo aquello que forma parte de ella._

Sin saber cómo, me encuentro en mi rincón, en aquel lugar que tiempo atrás había distinguido como _especial,_ solo observando las montañas, los edificios y la soledad que se respira en ella.

Necesito todo lo anterior, necesito que solo hubiera alguien que me abrazara tan fuerte que no dejará que me escapara de su lado, que solo pudiera sentirme segura en sus brazos, que su mirada me de confianza.

Cierro los ojos e imagino...solo quiero imaginar que algún día, algún momento me toparé con ese destino, con ese amor, y logrará que todas mis partes de recompongan; que sea feliz.

Siento el timbre del instituto, y solo río al imaginar que no tendré la estupida excusa de mi hermano, por llegar tarde. Tomo mi mochila y observo por última vez mi refugio, como los coches parecen tan diminutos a los lejos, como todo es más frágil; como yo también lo soy.

Pude divisar a lo lejos como el idiota entraba, con su vaquero rojo y su típico abrigo. Sonríe, porque es un tonto, porque no sé qué hago haciéndolo, y porque logró que todos mis pensamientos solo se basarán en él, _bueno claro, también es lo idiota que soy yo viéndolo. Quién será más idiota?_

* * *

Gracias a todo lo humanamente pensable, es viernes; por fin.

El penúltimo turno, logra que el recreo sea una increíble y verdadera mierda. Siento como desde varios minutos antes mi cuerpo comienza a temblar y mi corazón aumenta su velocidad. La lectura en público nunca fue mi mejor amiga, siempre logrando que mi voz se desvanezca atrás del esófago, y que al final solo se sienta suave y débil.

Siento la mano de Jack - mi compañero de sitio, solo por hoy - como se junta con la mía, y no se porque me tranquiliza. Sonrío por dentro por el gesto, porque nadie lo había hecho por mí antes, es una mierda pero para mí significa mucho. Es buen chico.

\- Siempre te pones tan nerviosa? - pregunta cuando siento que mis pulmones respiran normalmente.

\- Si, supongo. - lo miro, con disimulo porque la profesora de lengua está muy cerca.

\- Pero por qué?

\- Ni idea... - murmullo.

\- Pues no te pongas nerviosa. - sonríe, y me mira por unos segundos. Comienza a inquietarme como lo hace.

\- Vale. - sonrió.

Vuelvo a concentrarme en lo _interesante_ que es el libro, y los movimientos continuos en mis pies.

Me giro por _inercia,_ o por el deseo de solo observarlo. Lo encuentro concentrado, como el chico más odiosamente irresistible, y idiota del mundo. Automáticamente vuelvo a mi sitio, cuando siento que el fin de la pesadilla nos llama.

Me despido de mis chicas, del tonto de Ryan, aunque tengamos clase juntos, y de Maddie.

Camino por el pasillo, sola, y maldijo por los crios que corren, o gritan, o saltan, por ellos. Muevo la cabeza, y busco mi móvil. No estaba, al igual que mi abrigo.

Regresó a toda velocidad al imaginar que la profesora había ya cerrado la clase. Suspiro al sentir como se abre poco a poco, pero alguien me impide el paso.

Richard, el idiota, enfrente mío, con su estupida y habitual sonrisa, y esos malditos ojos. Sonríe, y mis piernas flaquean al observarlo, aunque solo lo hago por unos segundo.

Trató de cambiar de lugar, como enfadada, y el vuelve a moverse; junto a mi lado. _Puto idiota..._ Hago el mismo movimiento, mientras él también lo repite una y otra vez, con la misma sonrisa en su rostro, y yo literalmente derritiéndome.

Al final, me deja pasar por mis cosas, pero no sin antes dedicarme una última sonrisa, a la que yo no puedo resistirme y se la devuelvo.

 _Es tan..._


	6. Chapter 6

Los domingos de comida familiar eran los mejores; me levantaba a media mañana, observaba los edificios detrás de mi ventana, revisaba el móvil, y me disponía a ayudar a mi madre con la comida.

A pesar de la típica rutina, hoy el sol había decidido esconderse detrás de los árboles a lo lejos, dejando ver las grises nubes y la tristeza del lugar en ellas. Inmediatamente, mi cabeza imaginó en cómo la lluvia cubriría mi cuerpo, me haría vulnerable y convertiría en feliz todo lo que tocará en mi; pero el grito de mi madre me regresó a la cruda realidad.

Bajé por las escaleras de madera y solo dejé que la música que sonaba en la habitación de mi hermano me cubriera y me llenara de todo aquello que necesitaba.

\- Dime... - me acaricie los ojos unos segundos al tener pleno contacto con la luz de la cocina.

\- Necesito que te cambies rápido, para ir al súper un momento. - dijo aún con sus ojos puestos en los vegetales que cortaba.

\- Pero, por qué? Es aún muy temprano. - refunfuñé.

\- Tu querida abuela también comerá con nosotros, y necesito comprar varias cosas que faltan. - Pude notar el tono con el cual había expresado lo de querida, y solo sonreí. Ni mi madre, ni yo amamos a mi querida abuela. Es la típica señora de 80 años, que todo lo que piensa es tener a su hijo toda su vida en su casa, y manejar todo lo que hace.

\- Vale, sólo porque te quiero. - me acerqué y la besé.

Mi madre siempre ha sido mi punto de partida, mi suelo sólido y esa persona que no permitiría que partiera de mi vida, jamás.

Entonces, regrese a mi habitación, y olvide la estupida idea de dirigirme hacia la azotea. Amaba la lluvia, pero parecía como si no quisiera que la tocara y disfrutará de ella, sola.

Suspiré, agotada de todo; de la vida, de las personas y de los hechos. Me mire al espejo solo para saber si combinada, y ponerme un gorro para que mi cabello no se viera estropeado, recordando como Jenny decía: Siempre que me plancho el pelo, llueve. No me había hecho nada en él mismo, pero a lo mejor ella si.

Sonreí, al volver a oír a mi madre gritar mi nombre, como por 2582949293 vez.

* * *

Johanna, sí, estaba enojada porque me mandaba a todos lados por las cosas, mientras ella solo habla y movía las manos.

Debería haber venido sola, si al final no hace nada.

\- Kate, busca el jamón, ya sabes cuál, el que tu abuela ama.

\- Joder... - murmulle.

\- Que has dicho? - me mira, y deja el móvil a un lado. Estoy casi segura que me había escuchado.

\- nada, que ahora lo busco. - arruga sus ojos y se queda así un rato.

Yo solo pude girarme, porque comenzaba a reír, y sabía que ella también se lo había tomado así.

Camino por varios pasillos, buscando el jamón curado, y solo eso. Maldije a mi abuela.

\- Hola. - mi móvil suena, y sonrío al escuchar a mi tata detrás de aquel aparato.

\- Ahora me saludas así... - sonríe.

\- No, es que estaba buscando algo, y no mire quién llamaba. - mi mirada seguía perdida en cada producto a mi lado.

\- Ten cuidado, puede ser un acosador... - ríe y yo algo lo mismo.

\- Más que tú...lo dudo. - al final encuentro el puto jamón, al lado de los quesos.

\- Ui, que humor tienes hoy. Qué pasa? Es Josh? - hubo un momento de silencio, uno demasiado largo.

\- No, no...solo que viene mi abu... - y ahí me quede, no pude decir palabra alguna, porque tengo la malísima suerte de encontrármelo en cualquier lugar.

A ver, es que con la cantidad de supermercados y lugares para comprar comida, para una cita romántica, porque eso era lo que de seguro estaban planeando, se tenían que venir aquí?

Es que, a pesar de todo se veían bien juntos, una zorra para un idiota, lo mejor. Me río, para no correr. Estaban abrazados, mientras Rick; que no, Richard, corría a alcanzarla.

\- Tataaaa? Estás ahí? - no hago caso a las palabras que salían desde el móvil; solo observaba la hermosa escena.

En ese momento, se me cae el jamón al suelo, y un fuerte ruido suena por todos lados. Él mira; por que lo hace? Por qué soy tan tonta?

No dejo que mis ojos lo busquen, y mis pies comienzan un recorrido rápido y continuó.

\- Nada, que estoy cansada de los idiotas disfrazados de personas.

\- Katherine! - espera un segundo para continuar, pero creo imaginar que viene después. - Ya no le cuentas a tu hermana del alma, lo que te está pasando.

\- Pero es que no pasa nada; nada.

\- Si como no, como si no te conociera, tata.

\- Lo menos que quería ahora mismo, era una charla con la Sophi y sus pocas ideas. - Oye, me tengo que ir después hablamos.

\- Vale, pero no te libras de la conversación.

\- Que si boba, te quiero.

\- Y yo.

* * *

Durante toda la comida solo podía escuchar a varias voces hablar, algo que a pesar de que era interesante, o eso imaginaba, no podía concentrarme en su contenido.

\- Kate, has estado muy callada? - bien abuela, ahora te preocupas por mí.

\- Solo pensaba en las cosas que tengo que hacer.

\- Esta niña tan estudiosa. - suspiro profundamente para no estallar en ese momento.

\- Así son las cosas. - la mire, y tomé todo el agua que quedaba en mi vaso, de una vez.

Mi móvil sonó otra vez, y imagine que seria Sophia para darme la charla.

\- Mientras se come, no se habla por teléfono.

\- Perdona, a lo mejor en tu siglo no, pero me este si. - sé que solo estaba deshaciendo mi enfado en ella, pero es que ya no aguantaba más.

\- Cariño, si quieres ve a tu cuarto. - ame a mi madre en ese instante.

Subí con todo la rabia en mi cuerpo. Últimamente no tenía un día que podía decir como feliz, si no era por una cosa; era la otra.

\- Si. - tomé la llamada.

\- Necesito hablar contigo. En tu azotea, por favor. - y después solo colgó.

Conocía muy bien esa voz, amaba esa voz, pero también lograba que todo mi mundo fuera un giro ya sea para lograr todas las cosas que alguien puede sentir, o para que mi mundo cayera; como hoy.

Aún no entendía como en tan poco tiempo, tan pocas semanas, quería conocerlo como a nadie, quería ser esa persona que estuviera ahí, y quería llegar a descifrar sus hermosos ojos que tanto me dicen, sin ser nada.

Pude sentir en sus pocas palabras, tanto, sin saber si era buena y mala señal; solo quería encontrar que ocultaba detrás.

Abrí la puerta, y pude observarlo de espalda, mientras sus codos descansaban en el muro. Comencé a sentirme extraña, no por verlo, solo por volver a tenerlo cerca, después de ver cómo disfrutaba su día con su novia; y actúe como si nada pasara.

\- Que quieres? - me acerqué, mientras veía cúpulas en sus ojos, y como sus manos unidas se masajeaban entre sí. Se veía tan vulnerable; tan él. - Que pasa? - y no pude pensar en nada más, que no fuera abrazarlo, pero no lo hice.

\- Nada. - se limpió las lágrimas y se volvió a girar.

\- me coloqué a su lado. - dime...

\- No es nada.

\- Richard, por favor. - la impotencia comenzaba a recorrer todo mi cuerpo, quería hacer tanto, pero las cosas que mis chicas me habían dicho de él, además de su carácter habitual de chulito de mierda, lograba que no quisiera abrirme tampoco.

\- Solo necesitaba hablar. - me miro, y ahora sí me derretí, no pude dejar de abrazarlo, no pude dejar que mi cabeza pensara. Sentí su corazón acelerarse, al igual que el mío. Acaricie su pelo, mientras se desvanecía en mis brazos; en los míos. - necesitaba hablar - repitió - contigo.

\- Pero por qué?No me haces bien. - olí su perfume.

\- Lo sé, no le hago bien a nadie, pero te necesitaba.

\- no quise nada más, no necesitaba más explicación. - Pero tienes pareja. - a pesar de todo, no podía segarme con la fantasía del momento.

\- No, no somos nada. - me acarició la mejilla.

\- Los vi hoy... - murmulle, por el tacto con mi piel.

\- Lo sé. - bajo la cabeza.

\- Que ha pasado? - le agarre el mentón, y quite una lagrima que se había desprendido sin querer.

\- Shhh! - puso sus dedos en mis labios, y no creí que mi corazón pudiera latir mucho más rápido.

\- Por favor... - roge, porque pude imaginar sus próximos actos.

Después, solo sentí como sus manos rozaron las mías, y se unieron sin más. Se acercó, demasiado para mi gusto, porque no quería volver a ser vulnerable ante nadie. Sentí su respiración entrecortada fundirme entre mis hombros, para besar esos que antes fueron su resguardo.

Repentinamente, cambio, y unió su nariz junto a la mía. Por qué puede llegar a ser tan lindo? Tan tímido? Necesito que vuelva el idiota, que vuelva a ser el mismo de antes.

\- Eres tan inalcanzable, pero tan preciosa. - lo odio, por lo que dice, por lo qué haces, por ser él.

Y cuando pensé que iba a quitar la poca distancia que había entre nosotros, la lluvia que tiempo atrás me había desafiado a experimentar se apropió de nuestros cuerpos y se escabulló entre las mejillas de Rick. Se veía tan guapo.

Ahora sí, se acercó y besó mi nariz, poco a poco. Me miró unos segundos, y yo solo pude dedicarme, por primera vez, sin miedo, a mirarlos, a descifrarlo y a gozarlos. Muestra tantas cosas en ellos, que yo también quería quitar los milímetros que estaban entre nosotros.

Sus labios se acercaron a los míos, con miedo, o ternura; pero lo hicieron. Al principio, solo saboreé el roce entre ellos, junto a las emociones que causaba en mi interior.

Sentí como sus manos se pegaban a su cuerpo, acorralándome junto a su pecho, logrando que la diferencia de altura entre nosotros, hiciera que mis pies se colocarán en puntillas.

Nuestras bocas se solaparon junto a las gotas de agua que el cielo derramaba. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar cuando se unieron con su cuello, y lo aceptaron.

De pronto, rompe todo lazo, y comienza a mirarme con esos ojos fríos que fueron mi perdición el primer día, y ahora me confunden tanto.

\- Lo siento. - me besa la mejilla, y se va.


End file.
